


A Vacation of Love

by Papa99



Category: Horseland (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bikinis, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa99/pseuds/Papa99
Summary: After winning a horse riding competition & now that summer vacation started, Sarah, Alma, Molly, Chloe, Zoey & Nani all won a $1 million vacation home where they planned on spending their first two weeks of vacation while bringing Bailey along for the ride. But little did the girls know, is that they won't find just relaxation & fun, but also find boys, love, dating and much more on this two-week vacation.
Relationships: Alexander Buglick/Alma Rodriguez, Bailey Handler & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, and it's not just any day, it's the day after the first week of summer vacation and the Horseland girls, Sarah, Alma, Molly, Chloe, Zoey & Nani were excited since they won their latest competition and got the opportunity to spend two weeks at an awesome vacation home, and of course Bailey comes along since his cousin Will told him to watch the girls when they need it. Speaking of which, they just arrived at the vacation house, which they just entered. 

"Wow! Look at this place!" Molly spoke seeing the inside in awe.

"Yeah. This is an awesome living room, TVs, floors, kitchen, table, stairs, second floor, and 8 rooms too." Sarah observed while the girls look around. 

"And check out this 4 door French refrigerator. Good thing for the cooler and snacks we got." Alma said before they saw a large square pool complete with several lounge chairs, a fire place & a hot tub. 

"Girls, look. They have a large pool and a hot tub too? Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming." Chloe squealed when Zoey pinched her. "Ow! It was just an expression. And I'm not dreaming." 

"Oh hell yeah, I can't wait to get in there. Good thing we brought our swimsuits with us. Thanks again for making them, Molly." Zoey thanked. 

"You're welcome. And good thing we agreed on bikinis. Otherwise it'd be confusing." Molly mentioned. 

"Hey, they also have a game room right here. Good thing Will send Bailey along with us. He'd be sorry he missed that." Nani noticed looking at a game room. 

"Speaking of which, where is Bailey?" Molly asked when Bailey got to the living room and closed the front door. 

"Hey, can I get a little help here, please?" Bailey groaned struggling with the luggage. 

"Oops. Sorry Bailey." Sarah apologized getting her luggage along with the other girls. 

"Can't wait to email this to Alexander. He'd be so happy for me." Alma planned thinking about her crush.

"Bet he would love to see what you look like in that bikini." Zoey smirked making Alma blush. "And speaking of which, what about you, Nani?" 

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. My boyfriend is coming here too. He's gonna be here by tonight." Nani mentioned. 

"Woah! You got a boyfriend?!" Chloe asked in surprise. 

"I do. Jake has been my friend since we were little. He's very kind and love horses just like us. We finally started dating two months ago." Nani explained. 

"Oh, Nani! We're so happy for you!" Sarah responded while the rest of the girls squealed in excitement.

"Si. Your amore is probably eager to come here." Alma nodded.

"Just wait until he sees you in your swimsuit. I bet he's gonna be drooling over your bikini." Chloe said. 

"Can't blame him if he does. It will look very sexy on you when you put it on as it would on the rest of us. In fact we're already kinda like that." Zoey mentioned. 

"Huh, didn't realize I would be that sexy when I tried it on, or that I'm already like that." Nani blushed in embarrassment. 

"Damn. Never thought our butts would already get like this after puberty." Molly noticed about looming over her butt. 

"Or our chest. But hey, we're fifteen now. So, it's cool." Chloe added doing the same looking at her breast. 

"Okay, I'm just gonna go into the game room while you sort it out." Bailey excused going into the game room. 

"He's right, girls. Let's just take our minds off boys and how sexy they'd think of us for now." Nani suggested. 

"Yeah. Right now, let's go up stairs and get bikini ready and head for the pool!" Sarah declared while they climbed the stairs. 

"Yeah!/Si!/Great!/Cool!/Hell yeah!" The other girls agreed as they went up so they can change into their swimsuits.


	2. Let the vacation begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: For the girls' swimsuits/bikinis, I give special thanks to EC-707 from the pixiv website, who made images of them. This chapter might be a bit short, but it's what I'll work with for now. Plus, there's gonna be a song involved.

After a few minutes changing on the second floor, the girls came back down stairs, each of them in a two piece swimsuit/bikini that whether or not relates to their respective colors. 

First, Molly came down in a pink bikini without straps while it covers most of her chest, except the chest.   
The second one to come down was Alma who was wearing a green strap bikini top while the bottom half was black.   
Next was Chloe & Zoey, with Chloe's bikini being lavender with the straps reach from the shoulders to across the upper back, while Zoey's was the same, only it's aqua blue.  
Then there was Nani, who was wearing a blue bikini a bit darker than Zoey's, while her bottom half matches.   
Finally, there was Sarah coming down with her bikini the same as Chloe & Zoey's, only it was white. 

"Man, this feels so amazing!" Sarah spoke looking at her bikini. 

"I'll say. Nice work, Molly." Chloe complimented. 

"Thanks. Gotta be my best work yet. And maybe one of my sexiest." Molly said. 

"Si. This is perfecto. I look really good in this." Alma smiled stretching her arms. 

"Thank you, Molly. I wonder what Jake would think of this." Nani began to wonder. 

"Wait until he sees you in this. You'd be so hot, he hardly take his eyes of you." Chloe squealed in excitement. 

"Chloe, he didn't even arrive yet. Anyway, Bailey's probably staying the game room. His loss." Zoey mentioned. 

"So, are we ready? I'm just dying to get my feet in the pool by now." Nani asked when they opened the back screen door and got to the said pool. 

"Alright ladies, time to get our summer vacation on. Let's hit the pool! Come on!" Sarah told as they jumped into the pool with a splash. 

Sarah:  
I hopped off a plane at LAX  
With my dream and my cardigan   
Welcome to the land of fame excess   
Am I gonna fit in? 

Alma:  
Jumped in a cab  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

All:  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

Molly:   
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick   
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on   
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

All:   
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
You know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Zoey:  
Get to the club with a taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She's gotta be from outta town"  
So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party

All:  
Cause all I see are stilettoes  
I guess I never got the memo 

Chloe:  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was one

All:   
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
You know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Nani:  
Feel like hoppin' on a flight (On a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (Town tonight)  
But something stops me every time (Every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

All:   
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
You know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

All:   
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
You know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

"Ah. This is amazing." Chloe sighed happily putting sunglasses on. 

"You said it. Still can't believe we got this from winning a competition." Molly said swimming around. 

"Me neither. But believe it since we did." Alma joined in. 

"This is so cool. Bailey does not know what he's missing." Zoey mentioned with a grin.

"This is beginning to look like a great place to spend our first two weeks of summer vacation." Nani admired leaning against the pool's edge. 

"Yep. Can't wait for what else it will have in store for us." Sarah agreed with a smile while sunbathing while they relax and have fun in the pool.


	3. Meeting The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is when Bailey and the gang meet Nani's boyfriend, Jake in the evening along with four friends of his. So for the next chapter, since the girls are gonna have their first time, I thought why not start with Horseland's favorite Cherokee girl. Anyway, here goes.

Inside the game room, Bailey was playing his video game while the girls were currently at the pool. And it looks like he got through another level. 

"Booyah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bailey cheered winning when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." 

Once Bailey answered the door, he saw it was a boy around his and the girls age, who's pale skinned, black hair, a green shirt and black pants. Four more boys were behind him. 

The first one was an African American boy with brown hair in a grey shirt and matching shorts. 

The second one was pale with blond hair and wears a brown short sleeve shirt with blue jean shorts. 

The third one was brown skinned while also has brown hair, only with a green dye and wears a blue short sleeve shirt with blue Hawaiian tree printed shorts.

"Hey there. Let me guess, you're that Jake guy Nani mentioned about, right?" Bailey asked. 

"That's right. I'm her childhood friend. Finally became official. Probably heard from her about it already." Jake introduced. "These are my friends. Rick..."

"Hey there." The first boy greeted. 

"Josh..." Jake started off. 

"What's up, dude?" The third one spoke giving Bailey a fist pump.

"Lance..." Jake continued pointing to the second one. 

"Yo. What's up? You wanna know games, I'm your guy." Lance mentioned with a thumbs up. 

"And our favorite Brainiac and perhaps the one you know as the pen pal of the Alma Rodriguez girl, Nani mentioned..." Jake added.

"It's cool Jake. He might know me by now." A familiar voice interrupted when it was revealed to be Alma's pen pal Alexander. 

"Alexander?! Is that you?!" Bailey recognized with a smile. 

"Yep. It's the one and only. These guys helped support me into meeting Alma." Alexander explained. 

"That's right. Our man scored both horse riding and a girl. It's awesome." Josh proudly smiled rubbing Alexander's hair.

"Okay guys. Calm down. I wouldn't exactly say 'scored' Alma." Alexander denied. 

"Nonsense, buddy boy. You should be proud now that you got the tomboyish Hispanic babe of Horseland who is also your pen pal." Lance supported.

"Anyway, now that we're introduced, where is Nani? She told me she'd be here." Jake asked looking around. 

"Oh, she Alma and the rest of the girls are chilling at the pool. You might like Sarah, Molly, Chloe & Zoey. They said Molly made them bikinis." Bailey answered. 

"Did you say, bikinis? Sweet?" Josh responded in excitement. 

"Josh, settle down, dude. We haven't met them yet." Lance told. 

"Anyway, the pool's in the back. I'll show you if you like." Bailey gestured. 

"Cool. Thanks." Jake thanked when Bailey guided the boys to the back. "Though I can't help wondering how beautiful Nani looks in a bikini." He added. 

"Oh, trust me. You're gonna love it since you two are a couple." Bailey smirked when they made it to the pool to see the girls chilling when Nani noticed with a gasp. 

"Be right back, girls. Jake's here." Nani told before she got out of the pool and ran towards the boys. "Jake, you're here!" Nani spoke hugging Jake. 

"That's right. For you, how could I not be?" Jake greeted hugging her back.

"I guess that must be Jake. Come on, let's say hello." Sarah spoke when the girls got out of the pool to meet Jake and most of the boys.


	4. Night 1: Nani's first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's where it starts. Nani and the boyfriend she knew since they were little about to have their first time. So be ready.

Once Nani introduces the girls to Jake, Jake introduces them to his group of friends, while remembering Alexander, especially Alma. Alexander told Alma how beautiful she looked in her new bikini, which made her embarrassed. 

Later that night, the girls already took a shower and changed before spending the night hanging with the boys. 

Alma & Alexander have been exchanging what they've been doing since they last saw each other. 

Molly was in the game room to keep Bailey out of trouble while he competes with Rick, who caught Chloe's attention. 

Zoey began to fall heels over Josh while they talk. 

And Sarah was enjoying Lance's company since they both like to talk about horses and their friends.

And as for Nani, she and Jake have been loving their night together. 

Speaking of which, Jake told Nani that he couldn't help but fanaticize about her in the bikini she wore earlier. And though Nani didn't mind and like what Jake thought, she got something else on her mind and decides to tell him now. 

"Hey Jake, can I ask you something?" Nani began to speak. 

"Sure. What is it?" Jake asked in confusion. 

"Do you wanna come upstairs so we can do that? You know... the birds and the bees?" Nani nervously asked with a blush.

"Wait, what? You mean have sex?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Yeah, sex. We've been both waiting until the right time to do it and I feel like it's the right time. Will you ready to be my first?" Nani asked.

"I think it's time for me too. So, yeah." Jake accepted when Nani kissed him. 

"Thanks. Come on." Nani thanked before she led Jake to her room and locked the door. "So, have I've been sexy to you?"

"To me, you've always been. And you're awesome as always." Jake answered kissing her passionately while she pulled him to the bed.

"Thank you. That's what Chloe and Zoey said of what you'd think, especially that bikini you saw me in earlier. And do be gentle, it's my first time. But don't worry about not bringing any protection, I already told you I just had my period." Nani winked loosing her buttoned shirt and jeans for Jake.

"Done. The same here with me." Jake accepted happily while removing Nani's clothes while she does the same to him. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes, I am. Something tells me we're both gonna enjoy this night." Nani nodded pulling him back into the kiss to start, right before Jake insert his penis into her vagina. "Ah!" 

"Are you okay?" Jake asked in worry. 

"Yes, I'm okay. We took each other's virginity. You can keep going now." Nani answered before they began. 

A few moments later, Jake was rocking into Nani fast while she wrapped her arms & legs around his back. Nani knew she'd enjoy it but didn't know that much.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Right there, Jake! Keep going! I love this!" Nani moaned happily with her hair across the bed. 

"Oh god! Nani, I'm gonna cum! You want me to cum?" Jake asked thrusting into her more. 

"Yes, please! I told you I had my period! Please, cum for me!" Nani pleaded moaning even more. 

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh! Oh, that's good." Jake groaned finishing inside Nani until he stopped. 

"Phew. That was wonderful. So, that's what it's like." Nani panted with Jake pulling out of her. "Thank you again for being my first. You look cute when you're naked." 

"No problem, you too. Anything for my childhood friend." Jake accepted watching a now naked Nani grab a towel. "I'll wait for the shower until you're done." 

"Thanks." Nani thanked before kissing him. "I love you." 

"Love you too, my favorite Cherokee." Jake told back before Nani went to shower after their first time before he could do the same.


	5. Night 2: Alma's Night of Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the second night, technically the first night, which shows Nani isn't the only one who had her first time. Yep, going straight to Alma and her crush, Alexander. She's gonna seduce her pen pal tonight.

Meanwhile back downstairs, everyone else was having a good time at dinner. But it also turns out that Nani & Jake aren't the only ones wanting their first tonight. Just ask Alma and her pen pal Alexander.

"Hola, Alexander. Are you enjoying the party?" Alma greeted almost nervously.

"Hey, Alma. The party is great. You know, it is great to see you again. I missed you." Alexander spoke with a blush.

"Si, I missed you too. I can tell you got even cuter since we last saw each other. By the way I want to ask you something important." Alma began.

"What's that, Alma?" Alexander asked in confusion when Alma was getting close to him. 

"Alexander, this has been on my mind for a while. Would you like to have s-sex with me?!" Alma asked blushing madly.

"S-sex? With you?" Alexander eye widened now red as a tomato. "Funny. I wanted to ask you the same thing." He spoke up. 

"Really?" Alma asked before she sat her butt in Alexander's lap. "Well, in that case, let's go to my room so we can hacer el amor." She seductively purred into his ear, making his spine tingle. 

"I guess that means we're on the same page." Alexander accepted before Alma pulled him upstairs to her room and locked it.

"There. So, what do you think of my room?" Alma asked while Alexander had a good around. 

"Looks very nice and you made a great choice for it." Alexander answered when he saw Alma just stripped down to her bra and panties. "Wow." He responded in amazement.

"You think that is amazing, here's this." Alma smirked suddenly kissing Alexander's lips. "Waited a long time for that first kiss. Anyway, which do you think makes me look beautiful? This or the bikini you saw earlier?" 

"I would say both to be honest." Alexander answered while Alma helps him strip to his underwear. 

"Bueno. Gracias. Because I'm gonna enjoy us being alone tonight." Alma seductively smiled before she kissed him again making Alexander land on the bed with her on top.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Back downstairs, Molly was just wondering around until she accidently bumped into Bailey. 

"Aw man." Bailey spoke seeing his soda spilt on his shirt. 

"Oops. Sorry Bailey. Should've watched where I'm going." Molly apologized. 

"It's cool, Molly. It's my fault too. Well, I'm gonna get this washed. Nothing to worry about." Bailey said taking off his shirt. 

"Wow. That looks like a muscularly and cool look on you." Molly complimented noticing Bailey's muscles. 

"Thanks. You know, I was kinda hoping to find some girls this summer. And that was until I bumped into just now." Bailey mentioned. 

"Really? So what do you think of me? I mean we know each other for years." Molly asked with her hands behind her back.

"To be honest, when I saw you in that bikini today, I couldn't exactly get my mind off you." Bailey answered. 

"Aww. I get it. You think I'm hot, don't you?" Molly asked in a teasing tone. 

"W-what?! N-no. I-I was always thinking how cool you look. That's all." Bailey excused nervously. 

"Yeah right. After all this time, you start thinking I'm a hottie." Molly smirked. 

"Ok, Ok! I think you're a hottie! You're hot after all this time, I'm beginning to see that! You happy now?" Bailey admitted blushing?

"Thank you. Much appreciated. So, you need help with your shirt? I... I wouldn't mind." Molly asked beginning to blush nervously. 

"Um sure. I guess I could use a little help." Bailey accepted before walking upstairs to find the washing machine with Molly who followed him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Back upstairs in Alma's room, Alma & Alexander were having sex for the first time while they were in the hugging position when Alexander was about to finish. 

"Oh, boy. Here it comes, Alma!" Alexander warned about to finish inside Alma. 

"Por favor Alexander! Please finish inside me!" Alma moaned when Alexander came inside her vagina. 

"Okay. And there it is." Alexander panted pulling himself out. 

"Eso fue maravilloso. That was wonderful. Gracias." Alma thanked. 

"Well, de nada. Same to you." Alexander accepted kissing Alma again. 

"Tw quiero. I-I love you." Alma admitted with another blush bigger than last time. 

"I-I love you too, Alma." Alexander told back now that he and Alma had their first sex.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Outside out of Alma's room, Bailey just put his shirt in the washing machine. But that wasn't the only reason he was next to it nor was the only reason Molly wanted to help. In fact once Bailey started the washing machine, Molly wrapped her arms around his neck while he does the same with her waist and they actually started kissing both compassionately and deeply.


	6. Night 2.0: Stilton Sexy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the gonna officially have the second night and the next girl is gonna Chloe Stilton and in the next chapter will involve her sister. Also, Chloe won't just be having her first in her room. You might see some foreshadowing for at least two of the other girls though. Anyway, without further a do, here we go.

Just on the night on their first day and after the welcome party both the boys and the girls were all fast asleep. Though most of the boys were sleeping in the game room, Bailey was about to go to sleep, when he heard footsteps. 

"Hello?" Bailey spoke when he silently walked into the kitchen and saw Molly getting water while bending over. 'Molly? What is she doing? And those pajama pants kind make her look hot.' He asked himself pulling out his member when Molly noticed him.

"Bailey?! What are you doing?!" Molly asked in whisper walking towards him. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing when I saw you getting water." Bailey whispered.

"So, you were jerking off to me?" Molly eyes widened.

"Sorry, you were bending & I couldn't help myself." Bailey apologized. 

"It's ok. I was getting water distract me thinking about... your penis." Molly blushed starring at the said penis.

"Really? Why?" Bailey asked.

"It kinda started after we finished kissing. When I sleeping, I almost masturbated while Sarah was sharing the same room with me." Molly explained.

"Well, I can help you out a bit. If that's cool." Bailey decided when Molly stopped him. 

"Okay, I'll give you a handjob and your fingers can touch me, but we'll have to do it in the bathroom so no one would find out." Molly told. 

"Done." Bailey simply agreed guiding her to the bathroom right next to the kitchen to masturbate each other.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, everyone had breakfast while Chloe & Zoey were hanging with Rick & Josh while they did a tag-team table hockey game, which Chloe & Rick won. Then when it was noon, the twins were in their bikinis in the hot tub. 

"Hah. This feels so good." Chloe sighed.

"Yep. Gotta love this hot tub and the pool." Zoey agreed. "Hey Chloe, are you think about Rick right now?" She asked.

"What? What makes you say that?" Chloe eyes widened in shock.

"Well, for one, you were masturbating in our room last night. I heard the whole thing and smelled it. And two, I can tell by the look on your face." Zoey mentioned.

"Oh, sorry about that. I couldn't help but think of me with his sexy...hot...sweaty...naked..." Chloe fantasized about Rick.

"Okay sis, I get it. No need to go that far." Zoey interrupted watching her sister get out.

"Sorry. Kinda got carried away there. It was kinda nice though." Chloe apologized. 

"Well, speaking of which, look at how he's seeing your bikini." Zoey pointed to Rick starring at Chloe. "He's totally checking you out."

"Really? I knew he would like me, but didn't know it would be that much." Chloe noticed. "Do you think it's because the bikini is showing my breasts & my butt?"

"Chloe, it's not because of your new swimsuit showing your boobs or ass. He likes you for you. Just talk to him." Zoey advised. 

"Right. Thanks sis, I'm gonna give it a try." Chloe thanked before she went back inside to meet with Rick. "Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" Rick greeted.

"I'm gonna get to the point. Do...you think I'm sexy?" Chloe asked making Rick blush.

"Well, hot is more like it. You're a cool girl, Chloe. I kinda like when you helped me win earlier." Rick admitted.

"Thank you. That's how I'm feeling about you right now. Anyway, I wanna ask a favor." Chloe started. 

"Ask away. What is it?" Rick asked when Chloe got closer to him.

"Wait for me at the bathroom door upstairs and meet me in there when I call you when I'm done. I gonna shower." Chloe instructed heading upstairs. 

"Gotcha." Rick accepted following her to the upstairs bathroom.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Moments later after getting out of the shower, Chloe put her bikini top back on & called Rick inside before they began to have their first sex and she was facing him while in his lap. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh s-shit! Ah. Ah. Ah." Chloe moaned being on top. "So, this is what first time feels like. Feels so good."

"Yeah, it does. Oh god. You want me to go faster?" Rick asked holding Chloe by her waist & butt. 

"No. I'll do it." Chloe volunteered rocking herself against him faster. "Ah! Ah! Ha! Oh yeah! F-Fuck! Don't stop until you cum!" 

"Oh! Oh, Chloe, I'm gonna cum!" Rick warned feeling at twitch in his penis. 

"Hurry and cum for me! I want to be filled up with every last drop from your cock! I'm on birth control!" Chloe allowed feeling it as well. 

"Oh, I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! AH!" Rick groaned finishing inside Chloe until he stopped. "Huh. Huh. Okay."

"That was amazing. Thank you. I masturbated in my sleep last night, so it was worth it." Chloe panted getting up while feeling cum leaking from her vagina. "Mmm. So warm."

"No problem. Guess I can get used to this. You did great for your first time." Rick complimented. 

"You too. Now, let's both get in the shower before we miss out on anything." Chloe told picking up her bikini while Rick does the same with his clothes.

"Yep. Good call." Rick agreed as they both went into a shower.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile back downstairs, Sarah has came out of the bathroom there once she changed into her bikini when Lance walked up to her. 

"Hey Sarah. What are you doing?" Lance asked. 

"Hey Lance. I was just going to the pool, get myself wet and swim around to relax." Sarah answered stretching. 

"Cool. You know, you look cute in that swimsuit by the way." Lance complimented looking at her bikini. 

"Hehe. Thanks. You can thank Molly for that too. She made our bikinis." Sarah blushed. "Hey, you wanna join me at the pool?" 

"Sure. Let me change into my swim trunks first." Lance accepted before he went to change.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later as the day passed by, it was now night and everyone was watching a movie together. However Chloe's (who was on Rick's lap) attention was elsewhere thanks to feeling his penis grinding against her. Then, she quietly guided him to a bedroom that wasn't used & she locked the door. 

"Look likes I was more sexier to you than I thought considering today." Chloe spoke removing Rick's clothes from his shirt to his pants.

"Well, it's kinda your fault for grinding on my lap. I got an erection from that." Rick argued watching Chloe strip naked.

"Then, it think it's time I deal with the problem and make you feel better." Chloe smirked when she crotched down & starting giving him a blowjob. 

"Oh! Oh! Wow!" Rick began breathing leaning against the wall.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile back downstairs, everyone else was just enjoying the movie, when Nani looked around and noticed Chloe was missing before she walked to Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, where is Chloe? I thought she was right next to you a moment ago." Nani asked in whisper. 

"Don't worry. My sister is fine. She probably with Rick upstairs." Zoey answered. 

"Wait. Are those two together and are upstairs alone doing...?" Nani started with miner blush. 

"Having sex? Yes. She was worried he wouldn't like her. I could tell that's why they left. But for right now we keep it between us. 'Kay?" Zoey asked. 

"Right. Better to respect their privacy until they're ready to tell us." Nani whispered going back to watching the movie.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Moments later in the bedroom, Chloe finished giving Rick is blowjob and went straight to having sex, this time in the cowgirl position with Chloe being in control. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Hah! Fuck yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Hah!" Chloe cursed in moan grinding on top of Rick roughly.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! God! Oh! Urgh! Oh! Hah!" Rick groaned holding Chloe by her butt. 

"Yes! Yes! Right there! Right there! Oh, you're such a sexy little perv, aren't you?" Chloe asked between moans. "Now go on and say it!" 

"I'm not sure I want to." Rick denied making a small grinned. 

"I SAID SAY IT! SAY IT BITCH!" Chloe demanded bouncing up and down on Rick's penis really hard.

"Oh! Okay, okay! I'm a sexy little perv! I'm a sexy little perv!" Rick admitted in a little pain. 

"Hahaha! Yeah, that's it! Now, cum for me! Don't stop until you fill up my soaking wet sex!" Chloe laughed in demand. 

"Oh! Ah! Hah! Chloe, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Rick warned feeling that twitch again. 

"Oh yes! Cum for me! Cum inside me! Fill me up! AH! Ah! Ah! Oh shit!" Chloe moaned wanting his semen. 

"Here I come! I'm cumming! AH!" Rick groaned when he stopped & finished inside of her. 

"Ha. Ha. Oh, so warm. Is it all in?" Chloe asked while Rick finished & pulled out. 

"Yep. Looks like it. That was amazing, you know." Rick sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Even better than this afternoon. Thanks again for that & filling up your cum in my...clit. And sorry for both cursing so much and if I hurt you, considering you're a nice guy." Chloe apologized. 

"It's cool. Anyway, we should go take a shower. And by the way..." Rick started before kissing Chloe passionately & pulled back. "I love you." 

"Hehehe. Love you too, babe." Chloe chuckled kissing Rick back before they both heading to the bathroom to shower.


	7. Night 3: Stilton Sexy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Zoey's turn and it starts small at the end of night 2 before the next night it grows. Her and Josh of course.

It was half past midnight and everybody was fast asleep. That was until Zoey stepped out of her & and Chloe's room to get water in the kitchen and when she finishes, she heads to the bathroom next to it. After doing her business & washed her hands, she stretched a bit.  
"Hey. You got room for one more?" A voice asked when she noticed it was Josh.  
"Woah. Hey, a little privacy." Zoey spoke.  
"Sorry. I heard your voice and couldn't resist coming in here." Josh apologized.  
"Are you sure it wasn't just for... this?" Zoey asked pulling down her pajama pants, revealing her panties.  
"Woah, baby." Josh smirked getting when Zoey turned around lifting her butt to face it at him.  
"Here's the deal. From now to tomorrow night, you will pleasure me and each time you get to taste, feel and pound me. And if you do that when you finish, you get my panties." Zoey planned.  
"Deal." Josh accepted shaking Zoey's hand while behind her.  
"Good. Now pull my panties down, go under my vagina and start licking." Zoey instructed when he began to pull down her panties.  
"Like this, madam." Josh asked beginning to lick Zoey's vagina.  
"Oh, oh yes. Just like that. Oh. Ah." Zoey moaned feeling Josh's tongue in her vagina. "Oh, so good."  
"Wow, you taste good. But I think it's time for the next phase." Josh stopped when he pulled down his pajama pants and sets his penis at her vagina.  
"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" Zoey asked with her eyes widen.  
"I think it's best to start pounding you right now to just in case." Josh answered grinding his penis against Zoey's vagina.  
"B-but, we just had a deal a minute ago." Zoey started but started to give in. "Yet, this still feels good. The way it touches my pussy." She breathed.  
"So, may I put it in? You want pleasure too." Josh asked.  
"I-I suddenly can't wait anymore! I need it! Take my v-card! Fuck me!" Zoey begged cursing at the end.  
"All right. That's more like it." Josh smirked pushing his penis inside her vagina while droplets of blood came out a bit.  
"Ow dude! I want it, but don't push it in so hard." Zoey snapped a bit while wincing in pain.  
"Sorry. I'll be careful." Josh apologized.  
"I'm okay. Also, don't be afraid to finish inside me. My sis and I are on birth control. Just do it, please." Zoey said.  
"Yes ma'am." Josh simply agreed beginning to thrust his penis in and out of her.  
"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh, oh yes! Oh shit! That's really good! Don't stop!" Zoey moaned happily.  
"I'm not. Looks like it's bye-bye virginity." Josh said while he kept thrusting.  
"Less talking, more f-fucking! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Zoey moaned when Josh spanked her left butt cheek. "Ow! Was that my punishment?" She playfully winced.  
"Yep. You were demanding and cursing. Now I'll pick up the speed for you." Josh chuckled thrusting faster.  
"Right sorry. Please go faster! I love it! Ah, Ah, oh, ah, ah, ah!" Zoey moaned even faster.  
"Oh god, Zoey, I'm gonna cum! Do you want me to cum inside you?" Josh asked.  
"Oh yes! Cum for me! Fill me!" Zoey begged in moaned wanting his climax.  
"Oh, I'm cumming! OH!" Josh groaned cumming inside Zoey's vagina.  
"AHHHH! So, warm!" Zoey moaned in delight feeling Josh's semen.  
"Okay. We're good." Josh breathed as he finished and pulled his penis out.  
"That... was amazing." Zoey panted watching semen drip out of her. "Sorry, I was bossy." She apologized when she turned and slapped him.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Josh winced.  
"That was for breaking the deal. And ramming it in. But... it was worth it." Zoey said.  
"Right sorry. Glad, you enjoyed it though." Josh apologized when she got into the tub about to turn on the shower.  
"Now, would you mind helping me wash up? Don't want to explain to my sister the smell I carrying." Zoey asked.  
"Sure thing. Gotta bathe after that anyway." Josh simply before kissing her and got into the tub with her while they're about to shower together.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile upstairs, Sarah stepped out of hers and Molly's room to stretch a bit until she bumped into someone when she noticed it was Lance.  
"Oh. Hey." Lance greeted when Sarah stepped back a bit.  
"Hey. So, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked a little nervous.  
"Oh, I was coming up to check on you. In case you might like my company right now." Lance explained.  
"Oh, hehe. Thank you. I-I was just stretching a bit. You know, I couldn't help but think about how cute you are." Sarah blushed.  
"Wait, you think I'm cute. Really?" Lance asked in surprise.  
"Yeah. And I was thinking about what you said about my bikini earlier today. It was really sweet of you." Sarah explained.  
"Well, couldn't help but consider that. You're still beautiful. And hot even." Lance complimented making her blush again.  
"Thank you. Ok, I'm gonna be out with it. Lance, I was planning on going to the bathroom just to masturbate to you. And I feel like telling you would help get it out of my system." Sarah admitted with her face completely red.  
"I thought I won the heart of that pretty face. It's cool. I was thinking about you also." Lance mentioned.  
"Since that's the case, maybe you can help me do it for now. Anyway, do you wanna come help me masturbate? You could... get to see me naked, play with my boobs and my... lower lips." Sarah asked with a red blush holding her left breast and in between her legs.  
"Well if it means to help us get ready to pleasure each other, then sure. First things first." Lance accepted holding Sarah's shoulders.  
"And what's that..." Sarah started when Lance suddenly kissed her compassionately before he kissed her neck for a second. "Mmm. Okay, I wanted a kiss from you too. Let's go." She smiled grabbing his hand.  
"Gotcha." Lance agreed following her to the bathroom as she locked the door.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Okay, door's locked and the walls are sound-proof. I think we're good." Sarah checked before she began stripping, starting with her pajama pants & shirt, which leaves her bra & panties.   
"Wow. That's hot." Lance responded with a blush while doing the same up to his underwear.  
"Thank you. You're hunky looking yourself. Give me a second." Sarah said taking of her panties and bra, revealing her breast and vagina exposed. "So, enjoying the view? You know, my nice rack & lips?" She asked with a blush.  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Lance answered now completely naked while having a full erection. "Looks like my dick is liking it too." He added.   
"I knew it would. Now, come play with my babies while touch myself, please." Sarah seductively wink when Lance began messaging, squeezing & sucking her breasts. "Hah! Ah, ah, ah! Yeah, like that! Oh! yeah!" She began moaning.  
"Mmm. Man, if your boobs tastes this good, I could imagine how your vagina taste like." Lance licked his lips while Sarah was touching herself.   
"Well, I was hoping to get your opinion on that so I... AH!" Sarah squeaked when Lance began licking her vagina. "AH! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh, yeah, much better than touching myself! Keep eating me, baby!" She moaned grasping the bathroom counter.  
"Just got a taste. And it's very sweet just like you." Lance smiled grabbing Sarah by her waist, positioning her vagina over his face with him laid across the floor. "That way, you can give me a blowjob." He added when Sarah began giving him a blowjob.  
"Mmm, I wanted to know how good your dick taste. Please, don't stop!" Sarah begged continuing while feeling his tongue rolling in her vagina. "Hmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm, Mmm! Huh?" She stopped when Lance gently pushed her off.   
"Stand up for a second, please." Lance politely told as Sarah stood up putting her hand against the wall.   
"Why? What's wrong... HAH!" Sarah gasped when Lance inserted his penis into her butt hole. "What the hell? Hey!" She playfully winced.  
"Sorry, that was sudden." Lance apologized while she calmed down.  
"No, no, it's okay. It's just that the first anal is just as painful as with first vaginal. I wanted to know what it's like." Sarah said when Lance thrust into her butt hole. "Ah, ah, hah, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh f-fuck yes! So good! Don't stop, dude! Please!" She begged in moan.   
"Oh Sarah, I'm gonna cum! Can I cum in there?" Lance asked getting close to his climax.   
"Yes! Yes, please cum for me! Cum in my ass, baby! Please do it! AHHH!" Sarah moaned when he came insider her butt hole.   
"Ah, ah, hah. I-I think I'm done." Lance grunted pulling out with a string of semen attach to Sarah's butt hole. "So, not bad for your first one up the, uh butt, right?" He asked.  
"Huh. Yes, that was great. I guess that's what your first anal sex feels like. I can't wait until my first one where it is in my vagina." Sarah breathed in delight seeing her vagina dripping to the floor. "Wow. Guess I came too without even knowing." She noticed slowly standing straight.   
"Me neither. Need any help?" Lance asked gathering his pajamas while helping Sarah gather hers.  
"Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower now and get back to bed before Molly wakes up and notice I'm gone. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Mwah." Sarah thanked kissing him.  
"Hehe. No problem. Glad I could help." Lance chuckled blushing now that Sarah's taking a shower after their anal sex.


End file.
